Chathan
Chathan (/tʃeɪθən/ sounds like "chay-thuhn") (Tcatamsck /tʃatamʃk/) is an a posteriori constructed language conceived by user Isaac Bonewits during an August '07 trip to Amsterdam as a (semi-)naturalistically Germanic conlang. As its creator learned more about natural Teutonic languages, Chathan has gone through numerous changes since being what may now be called "proto-Chathan". The etymology of "Chathan" is a demonym coined for a mispronounced Chatham Dr., a street in his subdivision. In the Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia, Chathan is a national language alongside English. Classification Chathan is an is an a posteriori Germanic conlang, meaning it is heavily influenced by tongues such as Afrikaans, Dutch, German, Danish, Swedish, and Iceladic. Grammar, more specifically, is mostly West Germanic in morphology and syntax. Unlike natural languages, Chathan lacks a definite taxonomic location, but in general, can be said to have features lying between German and Dutch, with a number of words from North Germanic languages. See Chathan words of North Germanic origin. Chathan Ek vejst niek velk honden sin scvart. /ɛk veɪst nik vɛɫk hɔndɛn sɪn ʃvɑɚt/ English I don't know which hounds (dogs) are black. Dutch Ik weet niet welke honden zwart zijn. Afrikaans Ek weet nie wat honde swart is nie. German Ich weiß nicht, was Hunde schwarz sind. Danish Jeg ved ikke, hvilke hunde er sorte. Swedish Jag vet inte vilka hundar är svarta. Icelandic Ég veit ekki hver hundarnir eru svartir. Auregan Ikt witte whilch honde swarthe zischens nick. Dearish Ick wid neet wilk hoend swaard aar. Oxman Ik weat neat welke hounds sy'n swart. Phonology Alphabet With 24 letters, Chathan's variant of the Latin alphabet excludes Q, X, Y, and Z. It includes Æ and Ë. Aa Ææ Bb Cc Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Letter : Name Aa : /a/ Ææ /eʃ/ Bb : /bi/ Cc : /çi/ Dd : /di/ Ee : /eɪ/ Ëë /ɛ/ Ff : /ɛf/ Gg : /ɡi/ Hh : /ha/ Ii : /i/ Jj /jɔt/ Kk : /ka/ Ll : /ɛɫ/ Mm /ɛm/ Nn /ɛn/ Oo /oʊ/ Pp : /pi/ Rr : /eɚ/ Ss : /ɛs/ Tt : /ti/ Uu : /u/ Vv : /vi/ Ww /aʊ/ Ë is used in the case of a word like gëejtt /gɛeɪt/ (eaten), gërowkt /gɛʀoʊkt/ (smoked), and siën /siɛn/ (to see). The umlauts keep them pronounced as /ɛ/ ans not influenced by the following letter. Consonants /b/ : b /ç/ : c /d/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /h/ : h /j/ : j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋk/ : nk /p/ : p /ʀ/ : r before a vowel and not following one /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /ʃ/ : sc /tʃ/ : tc Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l/m/n unless preceding e /a/ : a /u/ : u /ɛ/ : short e, ë /ɪ/ : short i /ɔ/ : short o /eɪ/ : long e, ej /i/ : long i, ie /oʊ/ : long o, ow /aɪ/ : aj /ɔɪ/ : oj /aʊ/ : aw Diphthongs with Vocalic R /ɑɚ/ : before consonant/ending ar /eɚ/ : before consonant/ending ær /ɚ/ : before consonant/ending er /iɚ/ : before consonant/ending ir /ɔɚ/ : before consonant/ending or /uɚ/ : before consonant/ending ur Diphthongs with Alveolar Tap /aɾ/ : ar before vowel /eɾ : ær before vowel /əɾ/ : er before vowel /iɾ/ : ir before vowel /ɔɾ/ : or before vowel /uɾ/ : ur before vowel Grammar Copulae Ek bes... (I am...) Jaw best... (You are...) Hej/Sej/Hes ist... (He/She/It is...) Vej/Jej/Dej sin... (We/You (all)/They are...) Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes var... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Vej/Jej/Dej varen... (We/You (all)/They were...) Ek hab... (I have...) Jaw habt (You have...) Hej/Sej/Hes havt... (I/You/He/She/It have...) Vej/Jej/Dej haven... (We/You (all)/They have...) Nouns and Orthographic Accommodations ''-en'' is added to the end of a noun to denote its plural form. In this case, no accommodation is needed to be made for any vowels. hond (dog) honden (dogs) In this next example, an extra t must be added to retain the o's short /ɔ/ sound. fos (fox) fossen (foxes) In the following situations, the w must be removed because if the o precedes a single consonant before a vowel, it will still be pronounced with a long /oʊ/ sound. bowt (boat) boten (boats) Articles Nouns, and all other words, are genderless and the sole definite article is den. den rowk (the smoke) en is the only regular indefinite article. en bord (a table) kejn is a negative indefinite article akin to the Dutch geen and German kein. It is used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. Ek hab kejn vaser. (I have no water.) Det ist kejn haws. (This is not a house.) Dar sin kejn volken (There are no clouds.) Adjectives Chathan adjectives are placed before the noun. They undergo no variants. en rowd abl (a red apple) rowd ablen (red apples) On a side note, when ''-en'' is added to apl, the /ə/ sound between the p'' and ''l is dropped. Verbs Infinitive fligen (to fly) Gerund fliegnung (flying) Present Simple Ek/Jaw/He/Se/Hes/Ve/Je/Dej fliegt. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They fly/flies.) Present Progressive Ek bes fliegnung. (I am flying.) Jaw best fliegnung. (You are flying.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist fliegnung. (He/She/It is flying.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin fliegnung. (We/Y'all/They are flying.) Simple Past Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej gefliegt. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They flew.) A verb like legen (to play) becomes gellejgt, with an extra l so the e in ge-'' is still pronounced /ɛ/ and not /eɪ/. '''Past Progressive' Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes var fliegnung. (I/You/He/She/It was/were flying.) Vej/Jej/Dej varen fliegnung. (We/Y'all/They were flying.) Present Perfect Ek hab gefligen. (I have flown.) Jaw habt gefligen. (You have flown.) Hej/Sej/Hes havt gefligen. (You/He/She/It have flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej haven gefligen. (We/Y'all/They have flown.) Past Perfect Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes hat gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It had flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej haten gefligen. (We/Y'all/They had flown.) Future Perfect Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej ska haven gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They will have flown.) Future Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej ska fligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They will fly.) Near Future Ek bes ganung fligen. (I am going to fly.) Jaw best ganung fligen. (You are going to fly.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist ganung fligen. (He/She/It ist going to fly.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin ganung fligen. (We/Y'all/They are going to fly.) Present Passive Ek bes gefligen. (I am flown.) Jaw best gefligen. (You are flown.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist gefligen. (He/She/It is flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin gefligen. (We/Y'all/They are flown.) Past Passive Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes var gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It was/were flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej varen gefligen. (We/Y'all/They were flown.) Conditional Active Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon fligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could fly.) Conditional Perfect Active Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon haven gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could have flown.) Conditional Passive Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon sejn gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could be flown.) Conditional Perfect Passive Ek/Jaw/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej kon haven sejn gefligen. (I/You/He/She/It/We/Y'all/They could been flown.) Affirmative Imperative Flieg! (Fly!) Negative Imperative Flieg niek! (Don't fly! "Fly not!") Dictionary : Vordbuk Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive : Reflexive 1st singular : ek : meg : mejn : mejnsjelb 2nd singular : jaw : jaw : jejn : jejnsjelb 3rd singular (m) : hej : hem : hems : hemssjelb 3rd singular (f) : sej : hen : hens : henssjelb 3rd singular (n) : hes : hes : hets : hetssjelb 1st plural : vej : os : ons : onssjelv 2nd plural : jej : jej : jejns : jejnssjelb 3rd plural : dej : dem : dejn : dejnsjelb Demonstrative Pronouns this : det these : des that : dat those : das Prepositions about : ober across : uverhejn after : ekter ago : sejdn among(st) : bland at : om before : for behind : hinter between : tvusckn by : bej for : fur from : awt of : fon on : awp over : uver through : drok to/too : su toward : suvard under : onter with : mid without : sonder Conjunctions (al)though : vornvel and : ond because : omdat but : mar else : falsniek either : hetsej if : fals neither : varkn nor : nok not : niek or : eller than/then : dan whether : veder while : værend Basic Phrases yes : ja no : nej excuse me : onskild goodbye : farvel hello : halo hey : hoj please : astcublief sorry : rawvig thank you : tank ju (no) thanks : (nej) tanken welcome : vilkom good morning : gud morgn good day : gud dag good evening : gud kvel good night : gud nakt Interrogatives : Fragenden who : vir whose : virs what : vas where : vawr when : van why : varfor how : vorn which : velk People : Folken child : barn, kind parent : forelder grandparent : growsforelder grandfather : growsfader grandmother : growsmoder great-grandparent : uvergrowsforelder great-grandfather : uvergrowsfader great-grandmother : uvergrowsmoder boy : dreng girl : jent man : man woman : kvin brother/bro : broder/bror sister/sis : scvester/scves father/dad : fader/far mother/mom : moder/mor son : sown daughter : dotter husband : ektman wife : fraw male cousing : fetter female cousin : kusien paternal uncle : farbror maternal uncle : morbror paternal aunt : farscves maternal aunt : morscves nephew : nejp fraternal nephew : brorsown sororal nephew : scvessown niece : nikt fraternal niece : brordotter sororal niece : scvesdotter Numbers : Talen 0 : nol 1 : ejn 2 : tvej 3 : drej 4 : fir 5 : fejm 6 : seks 7 : sievn 8 : akt 9 : nawn 10 : tien 11 : ellev 12 : tvolv 13 : dretien 14 : firtien 15 : fejmtien 16 : sekstien 17 : sievntien 18 : akttien 19 : nawntien 20 : tvantig 21 : enondtvantig 22 : tveondtvantig 23 : dreondtvantig 24 : firondtvantig 25 : femondtvantig 26 : seksondtvantig 27 : sievnondtvantig 28 : aktondtvantig 29 : nawnondtvantig 30 : dretig 40 : firtig 50 : fejmtig 60 : sekstig 70 : sievntig 80 : akttig 90 : nawntig 100 : honderd 1,000 : dawsend Amounts : Fielheden all : al any : enig every : jider many, much : fiel some : sommig few : venig none : kejn more : mær less : fær Colors : Fargen red : rowd orange : oransc yellow : gejl green : grun blue : blaw violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rows black : scvart white : vis grey : graw brown : brawn Times : Teden afternoon : ektermitdag dawn : rejsnung day : dag dusk : sckemnung evening : kvel morning : morgn midnight : mitnakt night : nakt noon : mitdag sunrise : sonnopgang sunset : sonnedgang today : idag tomorrow : imorgn twilight : tvelikt tonight : inakt yesterday : gistern Days : Dagen Sunday : sondag Monday : mowndag Tuesday : dinsdag Wednesday : vonsdag Tuesday : torsdag Friday : fredag Saturday : lordag Months : Monaden January : januari February : februari March : marts April : april May : mej June : juni July : juli August : awgust September : september October : oktober November : november December : disember Seasons : Jarsteden winter : vinter spring : forjar summer : sommer autumn : hærst Directions : Riktingen north : nord south : sawd west : vest east : owst up : op down : ned left : links right : rekts Clothing : Klejdnung blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handscko hat : hud helmet : cjelm jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemd shoe : scko skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : traw Animals : Diren ape : ap baboon : pavjan badger : daks bear : bjærn bison : visint capybara : vaserscvejn cat : kats cow : ku deer: cjort dog: hond dolphin : howfrung elephant: olefant fish : fisck fox : fos frog : frosck giraffe: giraf goat : gejs hippo : flodpærd horse : pærd human : mensck lion : leu lizard : owgl louse : laws mouse : maws polar bear : ejsbjærn rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nejshorn salmon : laks shark : haj sheep : sckap snake : sclang swine : scvejn tiger : teger turtle : sckilpad whale : val wolf : volv zebra : sebra Birds : Fowglen chicken : kikling crane : kran, tran duck : ejnt eagle : orn falcon : falk flaming : flamingoj goose : gans gull : mowv loon : lom, tawker partridge : akerhown penguin : morgans pheasant : fasant quail : kvartl, vaktl stork : sctork swan : scvan tropicbird : tropikfowgl turkey : kalkun vulture : gejr Weather : Vær cloud : volk fog : mist hail : hagl hurricane : orkan ice : ejs lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : scnej storm : sctorm sun : son thunder : dunder tornado : tornado wind : vind Body Parts : Likamtelen arm : arm belly : bawk breast : borst blood : blod brain : cjærn ear : or eye : awg face : gessikt finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : hawfd heart : cjært knee : kni leg : bejn mouth : mond nail : nagl neck : hals nose : nejs skin : hawd tail : scvant toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : tand Food and Drinks : Mad on Dranken apple : abl bacon : scpek beer : bir bread : browd (breakfast) cereal : morgngran burger : borger butter : smor cake : kak candy : scnup carrot : gulrot cheese : kas coffee : koffi cola : kola cookie : kejks corn : majs egg : ej fruit : frukt garlic : knoflawk ham : sckink ice cream : ejsrowm jam : silt juice : saf ketchup : ketcup meat : flejsck milk : mjelk mustard : semp nuts : nosen onion : tvibl orange : sinabl pepper : pefer pie : tort pizza : pitsa potato : jardabl salad : salat salt : salts sausage : vorst soup : sup steak : (bief)sctejk sugar : suker tea : tej toast : towst vegetable : grownsak water : vaser Media and Communication : Mediën ond Kommunikasci box : boks, dows letter : brief mailbox : briefboks mailman : briefman magazine : tejdsckrift music : musiek newspaper : tejdnung package : paket postage stamp : briefmark postcard : briefkort satellite : gervitungl (tele)phone : (tele)fown television : fjærnsi video game : videoscpejl Transport : Ferfur auto : awto airplane : fliegtawg bicycle : tvejcjol boat : bowt bus : bus car : biel helicopter : helikopter hot air balloon : (hejs)luftbalong motorcycle : motorjol submarine : onterbowt subway : onterban truck : fraktbiel Fire : Eld candle : kærs chimney : sckorsctejn extinguisher : eldbuscker fireplace : eldscted flame : flam incense : rokerverk lighter : eldtanden match : eldsctok smoke : rowk Buildings : Gebbawen apartment : lelighejd, voning airport : lufthamn bakery : bakerej bank : bank bar : kniep brewery : brawerej brewhouse : brawhaws castle : sclos coffeehouse : kafihaws church : kerk fire station : eldhaws gas station : pompscted house : haws hospital : sukhaws library : bukerej mosque : moskej nightclub : naktklub parliament : rejksdag post office : posthaws prison : fangsl pub : krug restaurant : restorang school : sckol shop : vinkl shrine : sckrejn skyscraper : volkenkratser stadium : sctadion temple : templ tower : torm Places : Sctedden city : sctad city-state : sctadstat continent : værldtejl country : land kingdom : koningrejk nation : tjowd state : stat realm : rejk republic republiek town : bi world : værld Landforms : Landformen beach : sctrand cave : hol cliff : klip dune : dawn glacier : jowkl, gletcer hill : hugl lake : iensjo mountain : bjerg oasis : oas ocean : værldsjo river : elv sea : sjo shoal : sandbank strait : strat stream : sctrowm swamp : sump valley : dal Space : Værldrawm asteroid : tungl black hole : scvartlok comet : himleld galaxy : sctjærnsctelsl meteor : sctjærnsckjus meteorite : sctjærnsckjussctejn moon : mown nebula : sctjærnvolk planet : vandlsctjærn solar system : sonsctelsl star : sctjærn sun : son supernova : sctjærnbarst Religions : Religiën Bahá'í : bahaj Buddhism : budendum Christianity : kristendum Hinduism : hindudum Islam : aladum Judaism : jodendum Paganism : hedendum Shinto : scinto Hair : Har bald : kal beard : sckjeg facial hair : gessikthar mustache : uversckjeg Countries : Landen North America : Nordamærika Canabda : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Dominican Republic : Dominikansck Republiek Greenland : Grunland Jamaica : Tcamajka Mexico : Meksiko United States : Fereniggen Staten South America : Sawdamærika Brazil : Brasiliën Chile : Tcili Colombia : Kolombiën Venezuela : Venesvela Europe : Evropa Austria : Owsterejk Belgium : Belgiën Czech Republic : Tcekkiën Denmark : Danmark England : England Finland : Finland France : Frankrejk Germany : Dawtcland Great Britain : Growsbritaniën Greece : Grekland Iceland : Ejsland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italiën Netherlands : Nederland Norway : Norvegen Poland : Polen Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Skotland Spain : Spaniën Sweden : Scveden Switzerland : Scvitserland United Kingdom : Fereniggen Koningrejk Africa : Afrika Algeria : Algeriën Egypt : Egipten Morocco : Marokko South Africa : Sawdafrika Tunisia : Tunisiën Asia : Asiën Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Scina India : Indiën Iraq : Irak Japan : Japan Mongolia : Mongoliën North Korea : Nordkorea Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipenen Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sawdiarabiën South Korea : Sawdkorea Thailand : Tajland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jemmen Oceania : Oseaniën Australia : Awstraliën New Zealand : Njuseland Papua New Guinea : Papua Njuguinea Adjectives : Befuglik Namvorden away : awpveg bad : sclekt big : grows clean : rejn cold : kawd correct : rektig creative : sckeffend difficult : scvor dirty : fawl, scmutsig dry : drowk dull : sctomf fast : scnel far : fjærn first : ærst full : fol easy : lejt empty : tom good : gud hard : hord heavy : scvar important : viktig last : sidst light : likt long : lang loud : hojt narrow : scmal near(by) : dikt(bej) new : nju old : awd quiet : sctil rotten : rot rough : rawg round : rond sharp : sckarf short : kort slow : langsam small : klejn smooth : glad soft : sakt straight : grad thick : dik thin : dun very : sær warm : varm wet : nas wide : brejd, vejd young : ong Modal Verbs : Modalverkvorden can : kun could : kon would : saw may : mowg must : mus shall : skul should : skol will : ska Verbs : Verkvorden to allow : sulasen to answer : antvorden to ask : scporgen to avoid : meden to become : verden to begin : borjen to believe : glawven to bite : besen to bless : velsignen to blow : blasen to borrow : borgen to break : breken to breathe : admen to breed : bruden to bring : brengen to burn : branen to buy : kawpen to call : kalen to care : sorgen to carry : tragen to change : vandlen to chew : kawen to choose : kjosen to close : dikten to come : kommen to compare : fergleken to convince : uvertawgen to count : tellen to create : sckeffen to cross : krawtsen to cut : scneden to dance : dansen to decide : besclawsen to declare : ferklaren to die : scterven to dig : graven to divide : fertelen to do : gjoren to drag : scleppen to drink : drenken to drive : faren to eat : eten to end : ejnden to explain : ferklaren to gather : fersamlen to get : kregen to give : geven to go : gaen to grab : grefen to grow : vaksen to fall : falen to fear : fresen to feel :fulen to fight : kjempen to fill : fillen to finish : sclawsen to flow : fluden to fly : fligen to follow : folgen to forget : fergesen to freeze : frisen to hang : hangen to happen : henden to hear : horen to hit : sclogen to hold : halden to hunt : jagen to join : fugen to jump : scpringen to keep : hawden to kill : doden to know : vesen to laugh : laken to learn : læren to leave : laden to let : lasen to lie (down) : ligen to like : leken to listen : lawsten to live : leben to look : geken to lose : loren to make : maken to mean : beddulen to move : bevvegen to need : hoven to notice : mærken to open : owbnen to pay : bettalen to play : legen to point : vajsen to promise : loven to pull : trekken to push : druven to put : setsen to read : lesen to remember : gettenken to ride to run : lawpen to rub : vreven to say : sagen to scratch : kratsen to see : siën to seek : suken to seem : sckenen to sell : ferkawpen to send : senden to sew : najen to shake : sckuden to shoot : sckjusen to show : tegen to shut : sclawsen to sign : ontersckreben to sing : sengen to sit : sitten to sleep : sclapen to smell : rawken to smoke : roken to sneeze : nisen to speak : scpreken to spend : awsgeven to spin : scpinnen to spit : scpjuten to squeeze : druken to stab : scteken to stand : sctaen to stay : bleben to steal : sctjelen to stop : sctoppen to suck : sawgen to suggest : fersclogen to swell : scvellen to swim : scvemmen to take : nemmen to taste : scmaken to teach : awslæren to tell : seggen to think : tenken to throw : kasten, gojen to tie : binden to touch : roren to travel : resen to try : soken to turn : drajen to understand : begrefen, fersctaen to use : brawken to vote : veljen to wait : vakten to wake : vaken to walk : lofen to want : vollen to wash : vascken to watch : sckawen to wear : dragen to wander : vandlen to win : vinnen to wipe : vescken to wish : venscken to wither : visnen to work : verken to worry : bessorgen to write : sckreben Phrasal Verbs to ask out : awsscporgen to bring about : oberbrengen to call back : rugkalen to call in : ienkalen to call off : abkalen to call on : awpkalen to call up : opkalen to catch up : opfangen to check in : ienprufen to check out : awsprufen to clean up : oprenen to cross out : awskrawtsen to cut out : awsscneden to do over : uvergjoren to fill out : awsfinden to find out : awsfinden to get back : rugkregen to get off : abkregen to get on : awpkregen to get out : awskregen to get over : uverkregen to give back : ruggeven to give up : opgeven to go over : uvergaen to grow up : opvaksen to hand in : ienhanden to hang up : ophangen to keep out : awshawden to keep up : ophawden to kick out : awsscparken to look after : ektergeken to look into : iensugeken to look out : awsgeken to look over : uvergeken to look up : opgeken to make up : opmaken to name after : ekternamnen to pick out : awskjosen to point out : awsvajsen to put away : awpvegsetsen to put back : rugsetsen to put off : absetsen to put on : awpsetsen to put out : awssetsen to run into : iensulawpen to run across : uverhejnlawpen to run out :awslawpen to show up : optegen to shut off : absclawsen to take after : ekternemmen to take off : abnemmen to take up : opnemmen to think about : obertenken to think over : uvertenken to throw away : awpvegkasten to throw out : awskasten to throw up : opkasten to try on : awpsoken to turn down : neddrajen to turn in : iendrajen to turn off : abdrajen to turn on : awpdrajen to turn out : awsdrajen to turn up : opdrajen Suffixes : Ektergrawten diminutive : -tcen female counterpart : -in ordinal #2-19 : -d ordinal #20- : -st -able : -bar -dom : -dum -er : -er -ery : -erej -est : -st -hood : -hejd -ia : -jen -ing : -nung -ish : -sck -ism : -isme -ity : -itejt -ium : -ien -less : -lows -logist : -lowg -logy : -logi -ly : -lik -ness : -nis -s : -en -some : -sam -ship : -sckaf -tion : -sci -ward : -vard -worthy : -værdig -y : -ig Elements : Grundsctoffen hydrogen : vasersctof helium : helien lithium : litien beryllium : berillien boron : bor carbon : kolsctof nitrogen : sctiksctof oxygen : sursctof fluorine : fluor neon : neon sodium : natrien magnesium : magnesien aluminum : aluminien silicon : kiesl phosphorus fosfor sulfur : scvavl chlorine : klor argon : argon potassium : kalien calcium : kalsien scandium : skandien titanium : titan vanadium : vanadien chromium : krowm manganese : mangan iron : jærn cobalt : kobolt nickel : nikl copper : kofer zinc : sink gallium : galien germanium : german arsenic : arsejn selenium : sellejn bromine : browm krypton : kripton rubidium : rubidien strontium : strontien yttrium : itrien zirconium : sirkown niobium : niowb molybdenum : molibdejn technetium : teknetien ruthenium : ruten rhodium : : rodien palladium : paladien silver : silber cadmium ; kadmien indium : indien tin : tin antimony : antimown tellurium : tellur iodine : jod xenon : ksenon cesium : sesien barium : barien lanthanum : lantan cerium : ser praseodymium : praseodim neodymium : neodim promethium prometien samarium : samarien europium : evropien gadolinium : gadolin terbium : terbien dysprosium : disprosien holmium : holmien erbium : erbien thulium : tulien ytterbium : itterbien lutetium : lutesien hafnium : hafnien tantalum : tantal tungsten : volfram rhenium : renien osmium : osmien iridium : iridien platinum : platin gold : gawd mercury : kviksilber thallium : talien lead : blej bismuth : vismut polonium : polown astatine : astat radon : radon francium : fransien radium : radien actinium : aktinien thorium : torien protactinium : protaktien uranium : uran neptunium : neptunien plutonium : plutown americium : amærikien curium : kurien berkelium : berkelien californium : kalifornien einsteinium : ejnsctenien fermium : fermien mendelevium : mendlevien nobelium : nobelien lawrencium : lawrensien rutherfordium : ruterfordien dubnium : dubnien seaborgium : sjobergien bohrium : hassium : meitnerium : darmstadtium : roentgenium : copernicium : Dawngate Dialect Chathan speakers within the urban core of the City-State of Dawngate, Pacardia are likely to observe the Dawngate Dialect, in which more words end in voiceless sounds, and the spelling changes accordingly. The dialect is also more rhotic than Standard Chathan. Standard Chathan : Dawngate Dialect -b : -p -d : -t -g (exception for -ng) : -k -v : -f /ɹ/ : r except in er /ɑɚ/ : every ar /ɚ/ : every er /iɚ/ : every ir /ɔɚ/ : every or /uɚ/ : every ur Example Text Human Right Standard Chathan Al mensclik vejsnen sin gebboren frej ond glejk ien værdighejd ond rekten. Dej sin beggaben mid fersctand ond gevvejs ond skol handlen til enander ien en gejst fon brodersckaf. SC IPA /aɫ mɛnʃklɪk veɪsnɛn sɪn gɛbɔɾɛn fʀeɪ ɔnd gleɪk in veɚdɪgheɪd ɔnd ʀɛktɛn. deɪ sɪn bɛgabɛn mɪd fɚʃtand ɔnd gɛveɪs ɔnd skɔɫ handlɛn tɪɫ eɪnandɚ in ɛn geɪst fɔn bʀoʊdɚʃkaf/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Standard Chathan Det scprak var ejnst gëopvejst. Tanken su hets nivo fon kvalitejt, gellawfværdighejd ond gebrawk bekvamheden, hes havt sejn gesctempt als gëopvejst. IPA /dɛt ʃpʀak vɑɚ eɪnst ɡɛɔpveɪst/ /taŋkɛn su hɛts nivoʊ fɔn kvaliteɪt, ɡɛlaʊfveɚdɪgheɪd ɔnd ɡɛbʀaʊk bɛkvamheɪdɛn, hɛs havt ɡɛseɪnɛn ɡɛʃtɛmpt aɫs ɡɛɔpveɪst/ See also Chathan Pronunciation Guide Old Chathan Middle Chathan Chathan words of North Germanic origin Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Chathan